


Safe

by woman_of_the_sea



Category: SKAM (Italy)
Genre: Idiots in Love, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, takes place after the chair scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 16:54:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18595498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/woman_of_the_sea/pseuds/woman_of_the_sea





	Safe

The doorbell rang. The boys looked surprised for a moment. Giovanni had a towel pressed against his nose, Elia held a bag of ice against his cheek, Martino was in Niccolo’s arms and Luchino was telling Niccolo everything that happened.

‘Are we expecting someone else?’ Luchino asked. Elia stayed quiet, he knew who was at the door. Niccolo got up. After a moment he came back with Filippo. Martino looked surprised but quickly saw that Filippo’s eyes were focused on someone else. Elia dropped his bag of ice and threw himself in Filippo’s arms. He buried his face in Filippo’s neck. Filippo held him tight, stroking Elia’s hair with one hand. They were in their own little world.

‘Are you okay, love?’ Filippo whispered in Elia’s ear. Elia pulled back a little and rested his head against that of Filippo.

‘It’s not fair you know. We were just partying and suddenly these assholes started harassing Marti.’ Filippo sighed.

‘I know it’s awful when that happens, but you can’t start beating up people every time they say something ugly. You will get hurt and the situation could be a lot worse than it was tonight.’ Filippo said.

‘We didn’t start the fight! We told them to leave, to stay away. They didn’t listen and then they started to push us and they hit Marti and Gio.’ Elia was getting upset.

‘What’s wrong with people? How can people say that two guys together are disgusting, how can people say it’s wrong? How can they say or do hurtful things like this? There is nothing wrong with it. I never saw Marti this happy. Hell, I’ve never been this happy. It feels right for me. You feel right for me.’ Tears were running on Elia’s face. Filippo swallowed the lump in his throat. He gently wiped away Elia’s tears and kissed him. He put all his feelings into the kiss. I’m sorry you had to experience this. I’m sorry you got hurt. I wish I could make it better. I wish people could understand. I am here. I love you.

They kissed until they were both out of breath. Filippo kissed the bruise on Elia’s cheek. When he pulled back he saw the stunned faces of Luchino, Giovanni and Martino. Niccolo on the other hand looked quite amused.

‘Uhm, it looks like we have some explaining to do.’ Elia looked over his shoulder and snorted. He gave Filippo another kiss and took his hand.

‘Well boys, I guess I have to tell you something.’ Elia said with a wide grin.


End file.
